


【士海】疑心暗鬼

by daogedecao



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao





	【士海】疑心暗鬼

有只蜘蛛在天花板的角落里织网。  
这是海东大树在这张床上躺了一个小时又二十七分三十八秒之后脑内冒出来的第一个想法。  
这样的说法与事实有些偏颇，确切的说海东大树躺在这张床上的前一小时十五分都沉浸在无梦的睡眠之中，而醒来后的前五分钟脑子都处在浑浑噩噩的状态下，构不成任何逻辑连贯的思想，仅模模糊糊感到下半身有些难以启齿的地方传来一阵令人难受的黏腻和燥热。有什么东西伏在他上方，如同鬼压床一般让他喘不过气来，于是海东下意识抬起右腿猛踹过去，却被一双体温偏低的手握住了脚踝，然后并不陌生的声音便从他头顶传来。  
“别动。”  
于是海东大树真的不动了。虽然未从睡梦中完全清醒过来，但是这个状况发生的次数过多，已经让他产生了条件反射。  
伏在他身上的男人——门矢士轻哼了一声，也不知道是对身下人乖巧的表现予以肯定还是表达轻蔑，不过这都似乎不太重要。在毫无预警下，肉刃挤进了海东大树被潦草开拓过的后穴，被填满的不适让他发出一声猫一样的呜咽。不过门矢士对此并不理会，只是稍等了片刻之后便开始轻车熟路地大操大干起来。  
突然从睡梦中被人操醒的感觉相当不爽，但海东意外地适应得不错。他一如既往放空头脑任由门矢士摆布，尽量不要给那个男人任何的回应。  
有只蜘蛛在天花板的角落里织网。当门矢士埋在他身体里的凶器开始有规律挺动时，在性欲蒸腾占据整个大脑的间隙，海东大树望向头顶如此想到。大首领先生八成早就发觉他在做爱间隙走神，只是并不在乎，自顾自专心解决自己的欲望。  
当两人先后达到高潮之际，蜘蛛终于织好了它的网。  
高潮之后的餍足加上先前尚未充足的睡眠让海东感到疲惫异常，没过多久他便又阖上眼沉沉睡去，并不知道门矢士究竟何时才收拾完离开他的房间。

他倒也不是没有尝试过反抗，事实上当他第一次被门矢士按倒在床上时，他确确实实进行了一番挣扎。那是他被当时尚且陌生、现在也未多熟悉的男人带离原本世界之后的第二天。彼时海东还尚未从被整个世界欺骗背叛的震惊和与兄长分离的惶恐之中脱离出来，又莫名其妙被从凭空出现的白色光墙中走出的男人带进另一个未知的时空之中。诡异的状况接踵而至让他的大脑一直处于高负荷运转的状态之下，并在男人理所当然得近乎粗暴地将手探进他依旧穿着的那件旧制服的下摆时彻底过载。  
这是从海东成为14麾下警卫队成员之后第一次在正面冲突时吃亏。他在极其狼狈的情况下被门矢士扯走了腰间的皮带捆了手，牢牢拴在床头的铁架上。皮带扎得太紧，几乎嵌进肉里，每动一下手腕的皮肤就传来一阵刺痛。当然门矢士也没有占多大的便宜，他的脸上多了四五道血红色的抓痕，唇边渐渐浮现出一小块淤青，左手掌心还有一个渗血的牙印。  
“别动！”他在将海东的双手捆紧之后凑近对方脸旁，语气近乎威胁。海东的回应是抬起膝盖照着他下腹用力一顶。很可惜没有成功，到是被门矢士扣住了膝窝，顺势将那条细长的腿往一抬，连带着扯下裤子的动作都变得异常轻松。  
在14的统治之下，性是不允许放上台面讨论的东西，以至于至今海东对此的了解并不比小学生深刻多少。他仅仅只是听说第一次会痛得要死，于是拼命做着徒劳的挣扎。然而当门矢士进入他时，虽然瞬间被贯穿般地痛让他控制不住发出一声尖利的痛呼，真实情况却并没有想象中严重。事实上，在短暂的疼痛过后，他很快就适应了下体有规律的挺动，并逐渐感受到从尾椎窜起一丝酥麻的快感。反倒是束缚在他手腕的皮带随着每次的动作愈来愈紧，粗糙且坚硬的切面在手臂上摩出渗人的红痕，疼得钻心剜骨。  
最后门矢士在他体内到达了高潮，而海东至始至终都被悬在难受与快感的边界线上。肉体和精神双双过载让他很快失去了意识。等到再次睁开眼睛已经是第二天晌午。彼时捆住他的皮带已经松开，破皮的手腕被小心翼翼缠了一圈洁净的绷带。床单已经被换过，干净的新衣和食物放在床头。而首领大人已经不知所踪。

海东大树花了一些时间才走出那件房间。倒不是因为之前那场粗暴的单方面性事对他身体造成什么影响，只是他需要花点时间理清思绪。他大半的人生都在14大人的控制之下，直到现在站在大修卡的玻璃匣子里看着脚下无数世界时才忽然意识自己的故乡是如此逼仄狭小。这倒有些讽刺，门矢士其人不由分说将他带到此处囚禁，却反倒是向他展示了无限世界的广阔。  
说囚禁或许有些偏颇。海东可以随意离开自己的房间在大修卡的司令部随意游荡，那些奇形怪状的怪人以及修卡战斗员们并不将他视作威胁，仅仅用带着疑虑的眼神远远注视着他，只要不走得太远便丝毫没有阻止他的意思。在这些人眼里他不过是大首领征战途中捡回来的一个战利品，失去兴趣之后随时会被丢弃，并不需要多加留意。  
门矢士来找他的次数并不算太频繁，多数时间是为了做爱，少数时间则仅仅只是呆着。最初几次反抗失败之后海东便很快接受了现实不再做无用功，反正在最初几次磨合过后这档子事也渐渐舒服起来了。而少数时间门矢士会坐在海东床边的沙发上，无所事事地把玩着手边任何一样物品，和他有一搭没一搭地闲话两句。或许是成长过程中难得遇到同龄人让他对海东产生了某种病态的亲近感，但海东并不太确定。毕竟首领先生行事诡异，带着孩童般近乎天真的残忍且喜怒无常。有趣的是，海东发现自己并不讨厌这点。当然，也谈不上喜欢，仅仅只止步于不讨厌而已。他还是得尽量小心行事，想出比较周全的计划离开大修卡的地盘，然后再回到自己的世界将哥哥从14的桎梏中解放出来。

那只蜘蛛就这样在海东大树的头顶落了户。

海东结束他漫长的散步回到房间时已经过了子夜，不过对于处在无数世界夹缝之中独立存在的大修卡指挥部而言，时间实际上毫无意义。  
一只蓝色翅膀的蝴蝶随着他开门的动作飞进了屋内，沿着屋顶漫无目的地扑腾着翅膀。这是海东第一次见到这种颜色的蝴蝶，新奇感让他像个孩子似的抬头盯着看了许久，以至于没有注意到屋外传来那一阵急促的脚步声。  
门矢士几乎冲进门的，速度快得只看得见残影。海东听见开门声条件反射想要回头，却被一股极大的力量提着后颈如拎幼猫一般提起然后摔在床上。砸进并不算太柔软的床垫让他瞬间头昏眼花，然而下一秒在他还未反应过来之时，门矢士便跟着爬上了床，伸出双手将海东瘦削的身体整个圈进怀里，然后就这么躺着不动了。  
海东大树感到一阵没由来的恐慌。他不知道门矢士想要干什么，而这个姿势又太过接近拥抱，亲密得让他寒毛倒竖。这说来到是挺可笑的，他可以接受和门矢士做爱，却无法接受他单纯、不带性意味的肢体触碰。所以他下意识挣扎了起来，像个疯子一般开始乱踢乱咬，试图将自己从门矢士的桎梏中解放出来。  
“别动。”门矢士闷声道，毫不客气用浑身的重量压制海东的行动，同时收紧了双手的力度。  
可惜，一贯的咒语失效了。海东低下头，一口咬住横在自己胸前的手臂。  
尖利的犬齿轻松刺破了皮肤，并向着更深处咬合而去。然而门矢士只是闷哼了一声，丝毫未松懈哪怕一丝一毫的力道。  
“海东，别动。”他又念了一遍，这一次罕见地唤了怀中人的名字。于是，海东缓缓松开了口，就这么不动了。  
在几秒的静默之后，门矢士调整了一下姿势，将双手滑落至海东腰窝的位置松松围成一个圈，脸整个埋在对方瘦骨嶙峋的胸口，看不见表情。  
八成相当不舒服。海东想。他不知道大修卡的首领大人究竟发生了什么导致这样的情绪崩溃，也不知道他究竟为什么会在这样的情况下来找自己。但是，没由来的，他突然对眼前这个男人产生了一丝同情。  
还有另外一种情感，与同情不同，复杂而又陌生，甚至无端让海东感到有些害怕。  
鬼使神差地，他伸出了自己的双手虚虚环在门矢士肩头，一手有规律地轻拍着男人的背，小声哼起了幼时海东纯一在哄他时曾经唱过的曲子。片刻之后，将头枕在他胸口的男人传来均匀的呼吸，似乎是睡熟了。  
海东抬起头看向天花板。先前那只蓝色的蝴蝶不知何时已经扑进了角落的蜘蛛网上，此时正在无力地挣扎。  
他就这样瞪着眼看着屋顶的蜘蛛缓缓爬向蛛网中的蝴蝶，然后一点一点将其咬碎吞噬。  
我的时间不多了。他想，然后闭上了眼睛。

几个小时后，门矢士会在早已失去另一半温度的床上醒来，却找不到本该在房内的青年。  
更迟的时候，他的那个奇形怪状的怪人副官会诚惶诚恐地向他报告，那个被他从某个闭塞的小世界带回来的男孩带走了刚完成的diend驱动，擅自张开了通往异世界的光墙，从此不知去向。


End file.
